The Potterette Diaries
by ATLpaintingflowers
Summary: Read Lily Luna Potter's insight on life as she tells her story about love, insane family, and a stupid summer job. That and will she ever figure out her extremely complicated love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter. (Though that would be an awesome birthday present.)**

**Playlist:**

Tuesday, June 12th

I, Lily Luna Potter refuse to go downstairs. I think I have probably been scarred for life. My brother Albus has been snogging Alice Longbottom senseless for who knows how long.

What, with mum and dad taking the month off to 'relax and rebond' with each other A.K.A shag like bunny rabbits in some fancy hotel on some fancy island near Greece or something; Al and James have gone wild and Teddy has done nothing to stop them.

Speaking of Teddy, he's finally found his own flat. He moved in right before James' party, now that he's finished Hogwarts and has been signed on as a reserve beater on Puddlemere with his best mate Noah Wood who plays the reserve keeper position like his dad did before he made it to the professional team. Uncle Oliver started crying hysterically when he heard the news and said he's never been more proud in his whole life. Apparently did not go off too well with Cullen Wood who is feeling very resentful toward Uncle Oliver. Aunt Katie says he is still an oblivious idiot like he was back at Hogwarts. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina started snickering at Aunt Katie's comment.

Tuesday, June 12th

It seems we have some guests staying with us this summer. Scorpius Malfoy (courtesy of Albus Potter), Noah Wood, and my cousin and best mate Louis Weasley.

Apparently Louis and his mum are having a row about his career choices, the low amount of O.W.L's he got, and how he needs a haircut. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided he'd just pig out at my house.

What else should I write about? Oh Yeah.

Louis is convinced that I have feelings for Noah Wood. I have told him multiple times I have no feelings whatsoever, I also told him to prove it.

"You stare at him when you think he's not looking quite a bit." He told me one day.

"I do _not_ stare at Noah!"

"Yeah you do. You also said his name in your sleep."

"Wait…what were you doing in my room…" I jump up and try and hit him. "LOUIS YOU CREEP!"

He runs away. Bloody creep, I'll get him.

Lucy had come over that day, (yes she is also one of my best friend's, I honestly need to look for friends that aren't family) anyway she had backed Louis up on that. Was my subconscious telling me that I was in love with Noah? I really needed to figure this out.

Wednesday, June 13th

Apparently my Uncle Ron came earlier today decided I need something to occupy my time; because he saw me trying to throw Louis out a window. It's a strange story.

I was talking to Noah in the kitchen about how Puddlemere was, and Louis came in and started singing A Cauldron of Hot Strong Love. When I realized that he started singing that every bloody time me and Noah started talking, (Noah thought Louis just really liked that song) I decided to do something about it.

I guess I went a bit too far, because Uncle Ron was yelling about how I could've killed Louis and why I couldn't solve my conflicts like a normal person. Then he told me I needed a break from Louis, I guess I cheeked at Uncle Ron and told him: How the bloody hell was I supposed to take a break from Louis if he was staying at my house. He told me I could I organize files in the intern-auror office.

Believe me, I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice; but I didn't have a choice so starting tomorrow I start sorting files in the Auror Office.

Louis is a bloody git, I'm going to get him. Oh look he's sitting on the kitchen table eating peanut-butter, I'm going to go scare him or throw something at him or something.

**So what did you guys think? Review and maybe I'll write another chapter… at least 5 reviews.**

**So REVIEW!**

** AKA Naomi-Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter. (Though that would be an awesome birthday present.)**

**Playlist:**

**Everybody Talks- Neon Trees**

**Drive By- Train**

**Circles- All Time Low**

**Memory- Mayday Parade**

**Lost In Stereo- All Time Low**

**Say You Like Me- We the Kings**

**Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal- All Time Low**

**A Daydream Away- All Time Low**

**Hello Brooklyn- All time Low**

**Time Bomb- All Time Low**

**Skyway Avenue- We the Kings**

**Check Yes Juliet- We the Kings**

Thursday, June 14th

I think Uncle Ron was serious about having me work at the Auror Office this summer, because he had me woken up at 7:30 AM. Who wakes up that bloody early anyway?

"Lily…..Lily…..Lily." Someone was yelling in my ear.

I just rolled over.

"Louis you prick, go away!"

"I'm not Louis." I opened my eyes.

"I'm not going Uncle Ron."

I was about to say something else that was snarky, but he pulled out his wand. He transfigured my pajamas into jeans and a Chudley Cannons shirt. I don't even like the Chudley Cannons, he _scourgify_-ed my face and my mouth, and charmed my hair into being brushed and tied into ponytail.

"C'mon Lil's eat."

I think I was still shocked by what happened in the last five minutes, that I didn't even notice that Uncle Ron handed me some eggy-bread.

James and Noah were sitting on the kitchen table laughing at me. I honestly wasn't able to say anything because I was so surprised by the events of the last five minutes.

When we got to the office Uncle Ron sent me to a desk in the intern auror office with a stack of files, and said he had to go to do some work. Yeah, right. He probably went to Aunt Hermione's office, and they're both probably disgustingly snogging.

Anyway, as I was sitting there organizing the file with a dramatic look of boredom on my face; I noticed that some of the interns were staring. I could also hear snippets of their conversations.

"Do you think Auror Potter sent her to spy on us?"

"Could be. What if she gives a bad report?"

"Auror Potter will have our arse."

Cue the scrabbling and pretending to work.

Then later on in the day, I start noticing that some of the guys are staring at me.

"Auror Potter's daughter is really hot."

"You want to go talk to her?"

"I'll do it."

Cue some boy walking toward me from a cubicle. I guess we had a bit of an awkward conversation.

"Hey. I'm Jack."

I looked at him; he wasn't that bad-looking he had long brown hair that ended a little beneath his chin, and green eyes, but still nothing like Noah's eyes.

"I'm Lily."

"So are you going to be an Auror or something."

"No..."

"Oh…"

"My Uncle Ron made me organize the files, because he said I needed something to do."

Then my Uncle Ron just had to come in. I swear I hate him.

"Wayland! Get back to your cubicle." Jack went back to his cubicle.

My Uncle Ron is such a jerk.

When I got back home; as soon as I stepped through the door Louis jumped onto my back.

"I missed you. I've been so bored the whole entire day."

I pushed Louis before I responded. "Well exactly whose fault is that?"

Louis ignored what I said, but had the grace to look a bit embarrassed.

"So did you meet anyone you particularly liked?"

God, Louis was so nosy. I decided to tell him anyway, because God only knows that Louis was my best mate probably my only friend. I really needed to expand my search for non-family friends (not that I was looking).

"Well, there was this boy named Jack Wayland—"

Then James bursts into the room. I swear the world is out to do me in today. I cannot get through one conversation without someone interrupting.

"So what is this I hear about my baby sister meeting a guy?" James had a devious grin on his face.

"I think we're going to have to drop in sometime, aren't we?" Noah said with an equally devious look on his face.

"C'mon Louis…" I dragged Louis with me outside..

"You can't avoid us forever Lily-Pie" James and Noah yelled at me as I was walking away.

Why can't people just butt out of my social life?

**So what did you guys think? Like it or what. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I really can't balance out school work, tennis practice, cross country practice, and my writing that's why you'll notice that some of my stories are on hiatus. Oh and I might change my pen name soon just a heads up. So review.**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter. (Though that would be an awesome birthday present.)**

**Playlist:**

**Say You Like Me- We the Kings**

**We'll be a Dream- We the Kings**

**Check Yes Juliet- We the Kings**

**Hello Brooklyn- All Time Low**

**Let It Roll- All Time Low**

**Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal- All Time Low**

**Return the Favor- All Time Low**

**Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me- All Time Low**

**The Memory- Mayday Parade**

Friday, June 15th

After yesterday's rude awakening; I decided to get up by myself since I realized that Uncle Ron was actually serious about me working at the Auror Office. I must say I was also still angry at Louis, even though I told him I forgave him.

_Levicorpus_. I thought.

Louis was yanked up in the air by his ankle. I loved that spell; I never got tired of using it on my unsuspecting cousins.

"What the bloody fuck Lils!" Louis yelled.

I just giggled, and then I let him down. Louis fell to the floor with an unceremonious thump.

He grumbled as he went inside the bathroom.

I had some waffles while I waiting for Uncle Ron. I heard someone on the stairs; I looked up to see my brother Albus coming down the stairs.

"Hey Albie, long time no see." I really loved aggravating him.

He had an annoyed look on his face. "I was at St. Mungo's."

"Good Merlin. I always knew you needed therapy; about time you went."

"I meant I was working there, that and I had overtime."

"Albus," I put my most serious face on. "This is why you have no life or a proper girlfriend."

"I really hate you Lily." Albus scowled.

I just started laughing.

Someone knocked at the door; Uncle Ron probably.

"Well, I've got to go Albie." He just glared.

I opened the door.

"Ready to go Lils?" Uncle Ron said.

I had gotten at least 34 files organized, I decided that I would get the rest of the cabinet done by tomorrow. I got up and started walking toward the cafeteria when someone popped up in front of me; a certain blonde someone by the name of Scorpius Malfoy.

"I need your help." He said. I thought he sounded just a tad bit desperate.

"Wow. Straight to the point aren't we; no 'How was your day Lily?' or 'Hello Lily, how are you'."

"No, I seriously absolutely need your help." He looked very serious and not at all like his usual joking self.

I had absolutely nothing to do and I _was_ hungry right now.

"Sure, but you're buying me lunch first." I said as I went to go get my bag.

"So," I said as Scorpius and I were sitting outside of a café sipping coffee. "I know I said I wanted lunch, but you didn't have to apparate me to Paris for lunch."

He completely ignored me as he started talking. "I need your help on buying a ring for Rose."

I choked on my coffee as I was trying to process in my head what Scorpius had just said.

"Wait, let me get this straight: You are getting a ring to marry my cousin Rose Weasley. Are you crazy you two have only been out of Hogwarts for two years?"

He nodded, and if possible turned paler than usual. Though I think he ignored the last part of what I had said. "Okay, I'll help you." No point in trying not to help him, plus he bought me must've gone through five stores until we found the perfect ring for Rose. By the time I got home I was exhausted.

Noah was sitting at our kitchen table.

"Hey Little Lily!" He said gesturing to the chair next to him.

I walked over and sat down. "So where's your shadow, James?"

"He's visiting your cousin Dominique."

So James was visiting Dominique. I hadn't seen much of her since she moved to America with her muggle boyfriend.

"Hey so Lily, what do I get a girl I really like?" I wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying.

"A ticket to a Holyhead Harpies quidditch game." I automatically responded. Then I realized I had said what _I_ really wanted.

"I mean that is if she likes the Holyhead Harpies, if she doesn't you could always get a ticket for a team she does like." I stammered trying to amend what I had just said before. Merlin, I felt like such an idiot.

Noah looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What she doesn't like quidditch?" I asked nervously.

"No, she likes quidditch. Thanks a bunch Lils." He said as he got up and left the house.

As soon as he was gone, I hit my head on the table. I had made a complete fool of myself in front of the guy I really liked.

I seriously needed to move on.

**Oh by the way guys I have pasted links on my profile for the characters in my story so check it out and tell me what you think.**

**So guys what did you think? Please review by clicking the new and improved review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter. (Though that would be an awesome birthday present.)**

**Playlist:**

**Woah Oh- Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Caraphernelia- Pierce the Veil**

**Why Don't You Love Me- Hot Chelle Rae**

**If You Can't Hang- Sleeping With Sirens**

**Who Are You Now- Sleeping With Sirens *(You people better listen to this song!)***

**All My Heart- Sleeping With Sirens*(Listen to this song it will be the BEST 4 min. and 41 secs. of your life!)**

* * *

Monday, June 18th

Louis and I had won some tickets to a FallBeforeFaeries concert from a radio station contest. Uncle Ron thought that we listened to 'useless rock music' to which we both immediately corrected him that it was 'post-hardcore, screamo, and pop-rock'. The concert was the night of the Ministry Ball, so the adults wouldn't let us go. But we had a plan to sneak out.

Anyway, Lucy had come over to help me dress up for the Ministry Ball, while Louis went back to his home to go get the rest of his clothes, since he had decided that he would live in my house for the rest of the summer. I had a feeling that Aunt Fleur would find him and that it would lead to a long-winded argument.

"So what about this one?" Lucy said breaking me out of my thoughts. She was holding up a pale gold dress that went well with my hair.

"Sure, why not." I wasn't really a dress person; I had one dress and probably didn't even fit me anymore.

"You're impossible, you know that." Lucy said as she charmed the dress onto me. "Now twirl for me." She said.

I twirled. I felt a bit self-conscious; it was a flowy dress that came to about mid-thigh.

"I change my mind. I rather wear a skirt." I told Lucy.

I think either Lucy didn't hear me or she was ignoring me.

* * *

We were about to leave for the Ball in a little while. James told us Mum and Dad were going to meet us there. Louis and I were in the living room. Louis was sitting down on the couch, while I was trying to figure out how to walk in these heels. I was failing miserably.

"So," I asked Louis. "Do have them?"

"The tickets?"

"_No,_ the weed."

"Haha, you're really funny Lily. Yeah, I've got the tickets."

I fell to the floor again, this was useless. I was just going to wear my Converse. Louis was just watching me amusedly, as lay on the floor with an angry expression on my face.

* * *

When we all got to the Ministry Ball; Louis and I slipped away to downtown London. We got to the London Apparation Station branch and bought two tickets to Godric's Hollow. Then we ran all the way to the concert hall.

We sang along to most of the songs, and then we both got a little bit drunk, that's probably a lie because Louis got a lot more than a little bit drunk. Then I got the lead singer of FallBeforeFaeries, Kendall Brooks, autograph and he told me he'd owl me; we had a pretty long conversation and I swear he was just about the sweetest guy I'd ever met.

Our conversation went something like this:

"Hey can you sign my backpack?" I think I sounded like an idiot.

"Sure. Nice backpack, it's cute." I didn't know if he was making fun of my backpack or not. I'd had the same backpack since second year. It was this white backpack from this muggle store called Hollister or Holly-lighter or Hollipepper or something, and it had mine and Louis' amateur drawings on it in some places.

"Thanks. It's really great to finally meet you."

"You're funny. Hey I'll owl you sometime; what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Lily." I giggled. I actually giggled, I think I broke a record, I'd never giggled before.

"Cute name. Lily…"

"Lily Potter."

"See you 'round sometime Lily Potter." He smiled. I swear my stomach flipped. What the hell was going on.

* * *

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when Louis and I got back from the concert. Thank God, nobody was back yet from the Ball. We would've been in some deep trouble; if they all found out we went to the concert I shudder to think what would happen.

Louis dropped on to my kitchen and fell asleep on it. I realized I'd just let him lay there, because I was lazy and I wanted to see him flip out when he woke up in the morning.

I went upstairs to change; I couldn't wait to get out of this damn dress. An owl flew in to my room while I was pulling on a shirt. I think I had a mini-heart attack when I turned around and it hooted.

It was a letter from Kendall Brooks. Huh, he really did owl me. People surprise me.

_Hey Lily,_

_Told you that I'd owl you. I bet you're surprised. Anyway fancy meeting me at my place; I'll take you someplace. _

_Kendall Brooks._

He had his address enclosed. Huh, looks like I had a somewhat date. And I thought I was hopeless in the relationship department.

* * *

**So guys what do ya'll think. Was this a good chapter.**

**Read. Review. Alert.**

**Love Naomi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Woah Oh- Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Caraphernelia- Pierce the Veil**

**Why Don't You Love Me- Hot Chelle Rae**

**If You Can't Hang- Sleeping With Sirens**

**Poison- All Time Low**

**Another World- One Direction**

**Let Love Bleed Red- Sleeping With Sirens *(You people better listen to this song!)***

* * *

Tuesday, June 19th

When I woke up this morning, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My Dad was sitting there waiting for me. I was feeling a little bit suspicious and slightly scared, because he never wakes up early when he has no work.

"Sit down, Lily." I was right; he needed to talk to me. I'm scared now.

"Uncle Ron told me you've been working at the Auror Office lately." That's what he wanted to talk to me about, I snorted in my head. At least Louis and I hadn't been caught about the whole concert thing.

"Yes."

"That's good. So have you decided what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?" Oh god, not this again. My dad had been hell bent on getting me to consider being an Auror as a career choice after Al decided on being a Healer. James was already a quidditch player. My dad needed to realize that he should give up hope by now.

"Yes. I want to be a travel reporter for the Daily Prophet." There go my dad's hopes.

"Oh. Well then Lily, best get on with your day." I got myself some of dad's waffles to eat.

* * *

I was running late, I was meeting Kendall Brooks at 11 o'clock, and it was already twelve minutes till eleven.

I pulled on a green hoodie and a pair of jeans. I wish I knew where my shoes were. I was searching under my bed looking for my high-tops with no avail.

"So what are you doing this fine morning?" Blast, it was Louis.

"I'm not in the mood Louis; I'm looking for my shoes." I needed to remind myself to clean out under my bed often; I had a bunch of useless shit under there.

"You mean these? They were on your windowsill." He said looking at me with a strange expression.

I snatched my shoes from him. I felt like a bloody idiot then. I put on my shoes and ran out the room.

I heard Louis yelling after me. "Don't sleep with the bloke, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I snorted. I really needed to stop doing that.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Kendall's flat. He opened the door.

"God, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, come on."

He opened his door wide. He had a nice flat, it was actually really clean.

"You look nice." He said, I wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or not. "Let me go get something right quick, then we can go."

He came back from the kitchen.

"Close your eyes." He took my hand in his; I felt that swooping sensation in my stomach that you got when you apparated.

* * *

I opened my eyes. We were in a sunny field with green grass expanding all around, there were apple trees spread out far apart on the field. It was beautiful.

"What do you think?" He asked smiling. It wasn't one of his trademark smirk-smiles, it was a genuine smile.

"It's gorgeous. Where are we?" I whispered, though I wasn't sure exactly why I was whispering.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He shouted as he started running. "Come on!" I started running after him.

We must've spent hours running around like little kids and talking about anything and nothing, I found it oddly liberating. We finally got exhausted and collapsed under an apple tree laughing like crazy.

Kendall reached up into the tree and grabbed a few apples.

"Catch." He threw me an apple. I caught it.

"So." I said as I bit into the apple. "Do you take a lot of girls on dates to romantic sprawling fields?"

He lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head. He was silent for a bit before he responded.

"No. You're actually the first one I've ever taken out here." He said looking to the sky; the sun was going down, and slowly the stars were coming out.

We lay silently on the grass side by side. The stars were so much brighter over here, than anywhere else.

Then Kendall broke the silence. "Hey, I think you should get home."

We got up, and he apparated me home. I almost didn't want to go back home, because it was so peaceful here.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said as we were standing in front of my house.

He gave me a lopsided smile. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

He gave a swift kiss on the cheek as he turned around and walked away. "Bye Lily."

I touched my cheek. "Bye Kendall." He had already disapparated.

* * *

When I walked back into the house James and Noah were sitting on the couch.

"Hot date?" James asked. Noah was oddly quiet.

"So who was –?" James started off.

"James. Get your lazy arse in the kitchen." Mum yelled.

James cursed under his breath as he left the room to go help mum.

"So who was it?" Noah asked.

"Kendall Brooks."

Noah looked incredulous. "Why him? How did you meet him anyway?"

I felt a bit annoyed at his words; Kendall was actually a nice guy. "I met him at a concert. D'you want to know where me and Louis were the night of the Ministry Ball. We skipped out to go to the concert."

"Yeah but why him? You can do so much better." He said.

I was starting to get mad; it was never a good thing when I got mad. I had my mum and my Grandma Molly's temper put together.

"He's actually a really nice and sweet guy. It was actually kind of nice to have the attention on me for once. I may not be as smart as Rose, or as athletic as Roxanne or even as pretty as Lucy, but it was nice to not be compared to anybody or have to live up to any expectations for once." _Or that I'm trying to get over since I've been in love with you since I was eight, and you so obviously _don't _feel the same way._ I finished the last part in my head.

_I was over Noah._ I thought angrily in my head, as I ran upstairs with tears in my eyes. It didn't matter what history we had between us, because in the end of the day I was still his best mate's little sister. He had absolutely no right to be jealous, since he didn't want me anymore.

* * *

**Oooh, things are heating up. I wonder what happened between Noah and Lily long ago. I guess you'll never know unless I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews on this chapter.**

**I'm seriously that desperate for reviews, I'm black-mailing my readers.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Love Naomi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Why Don't You Love Me- Hot Chelle Rae**

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

**Invisible- Taylor Swift**

**Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

**Cold as You- Taylor Swift**

**Breakeven- The Script**

**The New National Anthem- Pierce The Veil**

* * *

Saturday, June 23rd

_I was running on the dock. Another set of footsteps joined mine. We were laughing; my red hair billowing behind me._

"_Come on." He shouted as he pulled me away to ride with him on a muggle rollercoaster. I laughed as I allowed him to lead me away. As soon as we came off the rollercoaster, he threw up right on the asphalt. _

_We decided to eat. We ended having a fish and chips war. We had to buy more food because we wasted the fish and chips; throwing them at each other instead of eating them._

_It was nearly evening; the sun was coming down. The theme park was going to close soon. I grabbed his hand and we ran to the Ferris wheel._

_It had nearly reached the top, when I asked him._

"_Why didn't you bring James?"_

"_He had extra practice." He said simply._

_The sun was setting; the sky was a pretty violet-blue, and the horizon was the color of fire. It was one of those perfect fairytale moments that everyone would always dream about,_ _but few people would ever experience._

_I was overcome by the moment; I had always liked him ever since I first saw him. I leaned over and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but he quickly responded. I saw fireworks burst behind my closed eyelids. He deepened the kiss. It was a moment of heaven. Then we broke apart. He turned his head and refused to look at me. I hadn't noticed._

"_Wow." I breathed as I put my hand on my lips._

_He looked down. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."_

_When he said that my hopes had all come crashing down like a waterfall._

"_Is this because of what James might say?" I accused as I tried to keep tears from springing to my eyes._

"_No…I… James is my _best_ mate. I would never let a girl come in between us. He would hate me forever." He whispered._

"_Is that what I am? Just another girl?" It hit me hard what he said, like a scalding poker to my heart._

_He didn't say anything._

_The Ferris wheel came down. I couldn't stay here a moment longer._

"_I hate you Noah." I said to him, before I ran, it was what I always did. I ran from my problems so I would never have to face them._

_He ran after me, it took him a while to catch up to me._

"_Wait, Lily I—."_

"_Forget it." I interrupted him. "Forget it ever happened." I turned._

I woke up gasping. Why did I have that dream? I hated that memory.

I turned to see what time it was. It was nearly twelve. I was meeting Kendall again today in the field. I went to go take a shower.

* * *

I was getting ready to leave, when Louis popped in front of me.

"Lily, we never hang out anymore."

"Yeah we—."

He continued talking. "You're either at the auror office or with Kendall Brooks. You could always quit the auror office, you don't even want to be an auror, Uncle Ron made you do it. Not your dad." He took a deep breath. "When was the last time you asked what was going on in my life?" He looked utterly pissed off. He then ran upstairs without waiting for a response.

I hadn't even done anything, I wonder what had happened to trigger such a response from Louis; he was usually happy and carefree. Kendall would have to wait; I had family to attend to first.

When I got upstairs, Louis was lying on my bed looking absolutely downcast.

I walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed. "What's wrong Lou?"

He looked up at me. "Do you think I might be gay?"

I didn't think he was gay at all actually. He had girlfriends; sure they weren't anything serious, but still.

"Of course not."

"I went home and I heard my mum and dad talking. They think I might be gay. I'm the first Veela boy in seven generations. It's usually a trait that attracts male attention. The last Veela boy, he was gay."

I thought that utter rubbish.

"If you were gay, you wouldn't have that huge crush on Cressida Finnigan. That and she's Gryffindor." Louis' ears started turning red. "See, Louis you're not gay; is this what all that was about?"

Louis turned away. "I'm not talking to you anymore. Go bang your new boyfriend."

I ignored what he said as I left for the field to hang out with Kendall.

* * *

Kendall was already in the field, under what I had dubbed 'our tree'.

"So," He said as he repeatedly tossed an apple up. "What held you up?"

"Family issues." I replied vaguely.

"I really can't relate. My family lives back in the U.S. I left a few years back."

He was looking away, as if he was ashamed.

"I just up, and left one day. I just apparated, I doubt they tried to find me." He said bitterly.

I felt so bad for Kendall; he always avoided talking about his family and some of his childhood.

"Why the fuck, am I even telling you this?" He said.

"Because you need someone to talk to; so what happened to you?"

"I got an owl from my little sister today. I don't even know how she found me." He said running a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"I can't really relate. I don't have any sister's." I joked.

"Clever." He smirked. "Using my own words against me."

We laughed. Then Kendall looked like he had just remembered something.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. We have a concert in Australia coming Wednesday. Do you wanna come?" He looked sincere.

I can't believe he had actually asked that. I loved FallBeforeFaeries' music. I would've killed to go to any of their concerts.

"I'd love to go. Are you bloody serious? I love your music." I yelled.

* * *

"So you're going to another concert with your bed-buddy. That's cool." Louis said amusedly.

"He's not my boyfriend or my bed-buddy or my boy toy or any other terms you come up with. We're just friends." I was irritated.

"Mmhm." Louis smirked.

Merlin, I'd forgotten how irritating Louis was. I was bored. I wanted to do something. I had some Vodka stashed underneath my bed.

"Hey Louis, you want to go to your house?" Louis looked at me like I belonged in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

"I meant to the beach by your house; remember that cave we found when we were kids." Louis still looked uncertain.

"I still have some of the Vodka that my mum didn't find." I chided.

Louis sighed in defeat. He held my hand, and we spun on the spot. I couldn't use magic, I didn't turn seventeen until July 13th.

* * *

We sat down in the cave, and I popped the cap off the Vodka bottle. I held it out to Louis. I was going to get dead drunk tonight.

The alcohol burned my throat. I relished the familiar feeling; I hadn't done this in _so_ long.

Louis and I had gone through most of the bottles. He looked like he was going to pass out at any given moment.

I walked out of the cave, and felt the soft sand crunching beneath my bare feet.

As I was walking down the beach; I heard some giggling, I walked toward the sound.

There were two people kissing passionately by the water. I recognized who it was. Noah, snogging some random girl, _on a fucking beach._

I dropped my bottle, and it broke just like my heart. Why did this always happen?

Noah and the girl broke apart. He looked over and saw me. A look of panic flashed through his eyes.

"Lily, this—."

"Isn't what it looks like." I finished for him. "Why should I even care? It's not like we have any sort of relationship with each other?" I snorted. I brought the bottle of Vodka to my lips, and I kicked the other in the sand. Noah looked hurt.

"Lily, are you drinking?" Noah looked genuinely concerned. His whore was looking very annoyed at the lack of attention he was showing her.

"If you're wondering; yes, I am drinking. I'm just drinking _again_. I am also sure what I am doing is none of your concern. You made _that_ quite clear last time." I said coolly; leveling my gaze to his. "Now, I have to go. I'm sure you're very busy banging your whore." I jerked my bottle in the girl's direction.

I must've looked a wreck. A drunken, heart-broken wreck. I mustered up what dignity I had, and ran. Ran just like I always did. Maybe this was why I wasn't in Gryffindor, I always ran from my problems. But for a Ravenclaw, I sure wasn't clever.

* * *

**So how did you like the drunken Lily?**

**Read. Review. Alert. Review.**

**Love Naomi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Why Don't You Love Me- Hot Chelle Rae**

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

**Keep You with Me- Hot Chelle Rae**

**Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

**Untouchable- Taylor Swift**

**Breakeven- The Script**

**The New National Anthem- Pierce the Veil**

* * *

Monday, June 25th

Louis and I were sitting in Hogs' Head, drinking some firewhiskey. Today was our day. I felt like we didn't spend enough time with each other.

"Hey, so I've been thinking. I think I know what I want to do after Hogwarts." Louis trailed off.

"What starting a night club?" I snorted; thinking of Louis' crazy parties in the Ravenclaw, Louis' parties only rivaled Fred and James' parties in Gryffindor when they were in Hogwarts.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He inquired.

I spluttered. "I was just joking. I didn't think you'd actually mean it."

"Well it's not like I'd be able to get any other job with the OWL's I got."

"But we've still got the NEWT's this year." I protested. The idea of Louis running a club made me feel weird.

"Yeah, and I don't plan on passing those. So what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" He looked at me. "You know if you don't plan on doing anything you could always run the club with me."

I guess I could become a travel reporter for the Prophet. I'd get to see the world and write about it; it sounded like a great job. "I want to see the world. I guess I could become a travel reporter." I said repeating my thoughts.

Louis just smiled at me. "It's funny how when we were younger, how we used to have these huge dreams. You, me, and Hugo we'd always talk about what we wanted to do. It seems like Hugo's the only one who's got his coming true and he's a Hufflepuff. The world makes no sense anymore."

I flashed back to our childhood moments. I smiled; back then everything was so simple and easy. "We're probably the biggest insults to the Ravenclaw House ever." I laughed.

We continued laughing. It was near eight in the evening when we stopped talking to look at the time, I'd be lying if I said we weren't just a little bit drunk.

"You know." Louis said as he swallowed some more firewhiskey. "I think we have a Weasley-Potter Family Reunion tonight."

Grandma Molly was probably going to kill us if we didn't show up. Better go tipsy than not at all.

"You know what Dominique always says," I hiccupped. "'Hell hath no fury…" I started.

"…Like Grandma Molly scorned.'" Louis finished with me as we burst into another fit of giggles.

We stood up and paid the barman before Louis apparated us to The Burrow.

* * *

When we got there everybody was sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Where've you two been?" My mum stood up; arms crossed. Bloody Dumbledore, she looked scary.

"Bloody Dumbledore…" Louis started snorting. I guess I must've said my thoughts out loud.

Lucy whose seat was right near us sniffed. "Eww. Your breaths' smell like alcohol."

"Shut up Lucy. God you're so annoying. I can't even understand how you have any friends." I said without thinking. I was normally a person who said what they thought, but I wasn't mean.

Louis just continued laughing. "Hey Lils, guess what? I don't have any fingernails, isn't that funny."

Aunt Fleur stood up. "Louis, Lily. Are ze two of you drunk?"

She approached us. My mum looked bloody angry, and the rest of the family looked like they were torn between disapproval and a very strong urge to laugh.

"We're just a little bit tipsy; but not as drunk as Kreacher gets when Uncle Harry leaves on Auror missions." Louis sing-songed.

"Lily, Louis the both of you upstairs. Right now." My mum barked.

Louis just burst out laughing, his laugh sounded like a retarded turtle on Muggle meth; I just burst out laughing too.

Our mum's dragged us upstairs.

* * *

"Do you realize how much you've embarrassed me?" My mum shouted.

I wasn't really paying attention and my head was starting to pound. I wondered how much Aunt Fleur was yelling at Louis right now.

"—I've never had this sort of trouble with James before, and he was pretty bad. I've absolutely _never _had _any_ trouble at all with Albus—."

"Because he's a faggot, he'll never have any fun, and he's going to end up forever alone." I grumbled.

My mum was about to start on me, but we heard some very loud shouting coming from the next room.

"—YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT ME OR DOM EVER. IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT VICTOIRE ISN'T IT? PERFECT LITTLE VICTOIRE. YOU ALWAYS IGNORE DOM WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY SHE RAN OFF TO THE UNITED STATES WITH HER BLOODY BOYFRIEND. ME, YOU'VE GOT ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I'M BLOODY 17 NOW; AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT MY OWL's MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU I NEED HELP, BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY LISTENING TO VICTOIRE WHINE AND MOAN ABOUT HOW HER AND HER PRECIOUS LITTLE TEDDY ARE HAVING PROBLEMS. IF YOU WANT ME TO COME HOME, MAYBE YOU SHOULD START ACTING LIKE IT."

It seemed like Louis was letting it all out. Then I heard a loud crack that showed he had disapparated. I ran out the room; Louis would hurt himself when he was in moods like this. I knew where Louis had gone.

"Lily, come back here right this instant." My mum shouted behind me. I kept running.

* * *

I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings while I was running, so I bumped into someone; the same someone I had been trying to avoid for the past few days.

"Lily?" Noah looked bewildered. "Where are you going?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely ignoring what he had asked me.

"I was invited over. Where are _you_ going?" He asked again.

"Somewhere." I said vaguely.

"You're not sneaking off to see Kendall Brooks are you?" He asked quietly.

"No, I'm not actually. Why do you even care?" I near shouted.

"Because, he's just going to hurt you in the end." He shouted back.

"Kendall and I are just friends; and you don't know what he's like. You don't even know him." I seethed.

"God Lily, are you mad at me about Saturday. I'm so sorry I was snogging my _girlfriend _on a _public _beach. I don't even see why you're so mad?" He said sarcastically.

I turned away.

"Lily—." Noah was appealing to me. I don't know how I felt about what I saw that Saturday night. He kept trying to talk to me all Sunday and he would have kept on trying.

"Look. Why should I even care? You made it very clear that you didn't want or have anything to do with me last Easter. It's none of my business." I shouted. I knew in the back of my mind that I was the one who started it, but I didn't want to accept it.

"Because I—." He started. I cut him off. I don't think I could stand to hear it.

"I don't care." I closed my eyes. "I have places to be."

"Honestly, Lily." He gave me a look as he turned around. "Grow up."

It seemed that most people were telling me that nowadays.

* * *

**I know it seems like Lily is a total bitch, but she's not gonna be like that the whole story.**

**Anyway read, review, and alert.**

**-Love Naomi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Last Breath- Attack Attack**

**Life Cycles- The Word Alive**

**The New National Anthem- Pierce the Veil**

**Have Faith in Me- A Day to Remember**

**Hey Baby Here's That Song You Wanted- Bless The Fall**

* * *

Tuesday, June 26th

I was sitting in the Auror Office sorting through some more files. I was thinking about yesterday and how much of a fiasco it was. Louis was currently wandering around Diagon Alley; my mum was refusing to talk to me, and every time Noah and I ended up in the same room one of us would walk out without saying a word. I thought back to the conversation Louis and I had yesterday.

_I walked into the cave on the beach by Louis' house. I saw him sitting with his head in his hands. _

"_Hey, you alright?" I sat down next to him._

_He looked up; eyes bloodshot. "My mum is absolutely oblivious to the fact that our family is falling apart. I swear I don't even remember the last time I was home. Dominique hasn't come home in nearly two years and all my mum cares about is the fact that Teddy hasn't asked Victoire to marry him yet. She's such a little bitch."_

"_Who," I said with an amused expression on my face. "Your mum or Victoire?"_

"_Both of them." He replied bitterly._

"_So you're a complete wreck?" I nodded with a serious expression on my face._

_Louis snorted. "Yeah, I am. What about you? What's going on with you and Noah?"_

_My head shot up so fast, Louis jumped back a little. "Nothing."_

"_Well there's obviously something going on there. Your head doesn't even come up that fast when someone says they've got Florean Fortescue's raspberry almond ice-cream." _

_I looked up at the rock ceiling. "I thought I was supposed to be asking you about _your_ problems not the other way around."_

"_If you don't want to talk about it fine go ahead; but you should be lucky I'm the only one who's caught onto the fact that the both of you are avoiding each other like Uncle Ron when Aunt Hermione is mad at him."_

_I laughed. "Who cares about everybody else; we've got each other haven't we."_

"_We should run away one day and just explore the world in a muggle hot air balloon." Louis joked._

"_Speaking of traveling the world; I'm going with Kendall to Australia for their concert in Sydney tomorrow."_

"_Merlin. Why do you always get all the good things? Another FallBeforeFaeries concert?"_

"_I probably won't be back until Thursday." I closed my eyes._

_Louis raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?" His calm demeanor quickly turned alarmed. "Hell no. I'm not making excuses for you."_

"_No that's not what I'm asking. My mum already knows I'm going to a concert. I need you to cover for me at the Intern-Auror Office." The 'my mum knowing' part wasn't completely true._

_Louis looked at me with a strange expression. "Why?"_

_I just shrugged. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't grown rather attached to my summer job._

It was nearly time for my lunch break. Kendall would meet me at the Leaky Cauldron and then we would apparate to Australia. I had all the stuff I needed packed in my backpack; Aunt Hermione put an undetectable extension charm on it when she bought it for me. I was waiting for Louis to come around so I could leave.

I popped my head out the door and saw Louis strolling leisurely over to the Office. "Louis!" I shouted.

He looked up. "Walk faster!" I snarled over the throng of people passing by.

He walked over to me. "What?"

"You're bloody late." I replied irritated. "It's going to take me forever to walk there since I can't use magic yet."

"You realize you could just ask me?" He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my arm and we twisted on the spot.

* * *

Kendall was sitting at a table with a large pair of sunglasses on so that for a minute I didn't recognize him.

"Hey." He smiled holding out a donut. "Want one?"

"Sure."

He nodded. "We'll probably be staying in a muggle hotel and after that you probably won't be seeing much of me until July 15th because we'll be on our Australia tour."

I nodded as I sat down. "So what've you been doing lately?"

Kendall looked amused. "You saw me nearly 4 days ago. I doubt anything interesting's happened."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Really." He said as he stood up. "Let's go." He held out his hand and we disapparated.

* * *

I fell onto a bed feeling very dizzy. Kendall was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and smirking.

I scowled as I got up. "How come you aren't dizzy and my head hurts." I groaned clutching my head.

"You get used to it after a while." He replied plopping down next to me on the bed. "So you've been distracted lately."

I shrugged, not responding.

"I think this has got something to do with that Noah guy." He looked at me.

My head was spinning; I had never told him anything about Noah. Noah must have noticed the confusion in my eyes.

"Usually when we're hanging out in the field and sometimes when you fall asleep you mumble a name. Noah." He stated.

"Right." I murmured.

"So. What's going on?" He asked again.

"I warn you. I might sound like a shallow bitch." I said.

"Don't worry you already are." He said seriously.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." I snorted.

"So spill."

I told him how I saw Noah kissing his girlfriend at a beach, and how I got mad at him even though I had absolutely no right to be angry. Then when he tried to talk to me, I blew up on him.

"—and I feel like an absolutely horrible person. I mean I got mad at him over something absolutely trivial." I finished.

Kendall was silent for quite a while before he responded. "I think the part of the reason why you're so angry with him is because you can't move on."

I was silent as he continued. "But from what it sounds like he's not over you either. So what's the problem?"

"My brother is his best mate." I muttered.

Kendall just burst out laughing. "God, this is the most cliché situation I've ever heard." He clutched his side.

"Shut up." I hit him with a pillow half-heartedly.

"If you want him, get him. Don't go down without a fight." Kendall said; then he thought for a moment. "Unless you find someone better of course." He stated grinning widely.

I hit him with a pillow, and we ended up chasing each other around in the hotel room laughing the whole time.

* * *

**I'm sorry for updating so late, I promise to update more regularly from now on. **

**Another thing, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but please no flames. I had an anonymous review straight-up insult me and my story. It makes me a better writer when people critique me, but saying my idea is stupid and that my other stories are also really bad is just going too far. **

**If you guys are interested I uploaded Kendall's picture on my profile**

**Love Naomi.**


End file.
